The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector having one or more electrical contacts that is configured to mate with another electrical connector.
Electrical connectors may be used to transfer data and/or electrical power between different systems or devices. Electrical connectors are often designed to operate in challenging environments where contaminants, shock, and/or vibration can disrupt the electrical connection. For example, automobiles and other machinery utilize electrical connectors to communicate data and/or electrical power therein. At least some known electrical connector assemblies include a receptacle connector having a cavity configured to receive a header connector. The cavity opens to a front end of the receptacle connector and extends a depth into the receptacle connector. The receptacle connector may include a set of electrical contacts. The header connector typically includes a complementary set of electrical contacts that are configured to engage the electrical contacts of the receptacle connector.
As the receptacle and header connectors are engaged during a mating operation, surfaces of the respective electrical contacts engage each other, thereby generating friction. Surfaces of other portions of the receptacle and header connectors may also engage each other, thereby generating additional friction. The friction between the different surfaces resists the mating operation. Customers and/or industry standards may require that a maximum mating force not exceed a certain limit during the mating operation, such as 75 newtons. Such requirements may be difficult to achieve and/or may cause other design limitations. For example, a tool (e.g., lever or slide mechanism) for driving the mating operation may be necessary for some connector assemblies. Such tools occupy space, add weight, and are typically more costly. Other design limitations may include a number of electrical contacts that can be used without exceeding the maximum mating force.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector and electrical connector assembly that reduces the mating force for mating two electrical connectors.